


Moments In Time

by Crazyaniknowit



Series: I Don't Care But I Do [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot collection, Smut, jeithy goodness, set in my I Don't Care But I Do series, slight angst maybe, these are pure self-indulgence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyaniknowit/pseuds/Crazyaniknowit
Summary: Series of oneshots in the I Don't Care But I Do universe cause we need more Jeith okay?





	1. (E) I am TRYING to study... [Cockwarming]

**Author's Note:**

> I am feeling very Jeithy y'all. But....I haven't finished the next chapter of Opening a New Book yet.
> 
> I know...I know I have posted a lot of other stuff and I am so sorry I am delaying it this much. Season 8 can be partially blamed (I am still shaking my head over the utter lack of material and the injustice that season was...it doesn't exist okay???) and my inability to type when I stare at what I have for the next chapter can also be blamed. I'm like...halfway done I know what needs to happen but ughhhhhhhhhh you know how it is. 
> 
> Okay. That said...to this oneshot collection.  
> These'll range anywhere in the timeline and I'll vaguely specify in the summary (this one is somewhere after they started dating for real in Good Things Never Last Forever) and they'll range in rating from smut (like so) to cute fluff.  
> The name, the rating, and the prompt for each oneshot will be in the chapter title. Hope you enjoy (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

He was _trying_ to study.  
  
He had a test in two days. He had a fair pile of homework. And _Keith_...  
  
Keith was stretching languid on the bed, naked. Cock wrapped in lithe fingers, his other hand pumping slick and obscene between his legs as he bit his lip, eyeing James thoroughly with hooded, dark eyes and inviting him _incessantly_ to the bed.  
  
It had started with simple restlessness, Keith tossing and turning and sighing. James could ignore that easily enough, but then Keith took his shirt off ( _that_ drew James' attention), then his pants, and then he had worked himself inside his boxers until he shucked those too. James had started gritting his teeth when Keith paused to open the bedside draw and fetch the lube.  
  
"I don't have _time_ for this right now." James sighed, ignoring how he throbbed in his pants and his every thought was consumed with _Keith Keith Keith Keith Keith_.

He couldn't concentrate on the words before him.  
  
"James... _mmn!"_  
  
His moans were music to James' ears, and he wanted to... _oh fuck_ he _wanted_ to. Why was Keith such a little _shit?_

It was no secret he loved him, but for heaven's sake...  
  
" _Keith_."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you ready for me?"  
  
The boy in question went still at his tone. " _Yeah_. Yeah, James."  
  
James unbuckled his pants, shucking most of his uniform save the shirt and actually pulling his pants down. He simply pulled himself out and gave himself a few light strokes. "Come here." he ordered. Yes, _ordered_ , there was no denying his tone nor the lack of space for a refusal.  
  
Keith's eyes were dark with want, he _liked_ _it._  
  
Granted, he stared back at James for a long, drawn-out moment that felt like a lifetime before he slowly got to his knees, crawled off of the bed and sauntered over. Such a brat. James grasped his hips as he came into reach, thumbs rubbing firm, almost bruising circles into iliac crests and leaning to press a kiss to the soft trail of hair at his belly.  
  
"Sit down." he murmured as he looked up at Keith through his lashes, and Keith grinned as he made to oblige, knees planted on either side of James' rolling chair. Though James halted him as he made to rest himself completely atop him, hands grasping tight onto his ass and kneading the soft skin. "No, Keith." he rasped, and Keith raised a brow, "Sit down _properly_." James grasped his own cock to steady it, and Keith smirked when he caught his meaning.  
  
" _Yes sir_." Keith drawled sarcastically as he lifted himself up once more and carefully edged James inside where he was loose and slick. James held onto his hitching breath, watching as Keith's jaw went slack and his lashes fluttered against the apples of his cheeks. He was so _beautiful_ in the throes of passion. He was so beautiful it was _unfair_ , but James had him right where he wanted him.  
  
Keith exhaled a wobbling moan as he seated himself completely, clenching around James and smiling breathlessly as he moved to kiss at James' neck and up his jaw.  
  
James let him take his lips in a fervent, needy kiss, he let him rock his hips a grand total of four times while he enjoyed Keith's tongue, sucked it into his mouth and pulled a whine from his throat. And then he pulled away from those delectable lips, dragged his chair back to the desk, and began to work on his homework again.  
  
He would assume Keith went still out of shock, chin forced to rest on James' shoulder in this position.  
  
" _What_..."  
  
"Shh." James shushed with a grin, rubbing his palm over the dimples of Keith's back and squeezing tightly, indulgently, at his ass. "I'm _studying_."  
  
He heard Keith's indignant gasp, soft, confused.  
  
"I'm... _sitting_...your dick...is _in my ass_." Keith articulated brokenly, "And you're... _studying?!"_  
  
James nuzzled into his shoulder and nipped playfully with his teeth while he read over this latest theory in quantum physics. He was referencing it for his paper due in a week. "Ye **p**." he said absently, enjoying said ass immensely. Keith was warm and tight and pulsing occasionally around him, just enough that it kept James hard. He'd fuck Keith when he was done, but for now...for teasing him, Keith was going to sit here, and he was going to _sit still._  
  
"James." Keith whined softly, body undulating and making James grunt as he gently ground and clenched around his cock. " _James_..."  
  
"Sit _still_." James growled, and Keith shivered, rocking his hips harder and forcing James to grab him, hold him in place. "Don't _fucking move_." he rasped into Keith's ear, taking note of the goosebumps that accompanied Keith's shudder and his shaky exhale. "Not until I'm done."    
  
Keith moaned, the quietest, most alluring moan he'd ever heard from him, and James smacked Keith's hand away where it tried to reach between them.  
  
"You're not coming until I do."  
  
" _James_..." Keith gasped, and he pulsed briefly around James in a stroke of pleasure at the thought.  
  
"You like that, huh?" James prodded, turning his attention back to his schooling. "Good."  
  
"You just...want me to sit here?" Keith panted, "How long?"  
  
"However long it takes me to finish." James said, "Now keep still and let me write this. If you fuck my writing up I'll make this worse for you."  
  
Keith chuckled, and James closed his eyes. Fuck if he didn't _love_ Keith's laugh.  
  
"Okay." Keith whispered, kissing at James' neck and sighing out hoarse moans, filthy nonsense, "Mm...you feel good. Can't wait till you fuck me...can't wait to feel you come inside me. James... _James_..."  
  
James ignored the twitch of his cock inside Keith, resettling his attentions and waiting for Keith's ragged breath to calm.  
  
It didn't.  
  
Keith shifted and moaned every so often, clutching James tighter and panting into his neck, wet and hot. He would lick at James' collarbone and murmur that he wanted him, he wanted to be fucked until he was crying. And James bit his lip and ignored him. He ignored him even as he started to hurt from prolonging this for two hours.  
  
Keith was slick all over with sweat at that point, gasping against his skin and wriggling, he wanted James and he wanted him _now_. But James had two problems left, and Keith was just going to have to wait.  
  
"James... _please_." Keith mewled.  
  
_Mewled!_  
  
James huffed a sharp breath, utterly focused despite Keith pulsating around him and whining into his ear.  
  
"Soon." James stroked a hand over Keith's thigh, up to brush a teasing touch of his thumb against Keith's cock where it rested against James' shirt. "Almost done, baby."  
  
Keith hiccuped on a moan and licked at James' neck, licked and licked and then latched on to suckle a bruise into place. One of many already there from Keith's stifled need and boredom.  
  
_'You could at least let me have my phone.'_  
  
He had grumbled that at one point, maybe an hour in, and James had simply smirked and told him bluntly:  
  
_'This isn't playtime, Keith. This is a punishment for being a brat, and for distracting me.'_  
  
Keith had whimpered and rutted his hips, and James had spent the next ten minutes wrestling with a boy stronger than him to hold still until Keith (surprisingly) gave up with a desperate sigh.  
  
Now was similar.  
  
"James... _I need you_...need to _come_. Fuck... _please_." Keith panted, gasped, moaned.  
  
James grit his teeth, wiping sweaty bangs from his face and then rubbing his hand down over Keith's ass to feel where he was stretched tight around him.  
  
"Almost done." James repeated, and Keith exhaled a whine of defeat, gone slack and... _sobbing_ against his neck?  
  
"Keith?"  
  
"I'm okay. Just...just-" Keith shook violently, and James bit his lip at the force of his own moan. "Just feels _good_...I need to _come_." he hiccuped.  
  
"You're not _crying?"_ James stroked the same hand that had been kneading Keith's ass up through wet hair, making Keith shiver with goosebumps again.  
  
"I _might_ be, I dunno." Keith rasped, and James bit his lip as he pushed away from his desk, rolling the chair back so Keith could sit up.  
  
He did so with a groan, a twist of his brows and a crackling of his spine.  
  
"Sorry, baby." James kissed at Keith's shoulder, seeing wet tear trails on Keith's cheeks, he wiped them away with his thumbs. "You okay? You should have told me it was too much."  
  
" _S'not_...not too much." Keith shook his head, lashes fluttering as he opened his eyes, he looked like he hadn't opened them in a long while. Deep violet was glazed with dark pleasure, looking down at James in need and beggaring that he abandon the last of his work for the morrow.  
  
James bit his lip, the perfectionist in him not wanting to delay his homework. The carnal beast in him wanting to fuck Keith until Keith couldn't speak coherently.  
  
"Baby?" he murmured, thumbs still soothing over Keith's cheekbones, _"Keith?"_  
  
"Mm?" Keith sighed, leaning into his touch.  
  
"Five more minutes." James said, leaning up to press a kiss to slack, plump lips that chased for him as he pulled away. "Can you do that for me? Five more minutes, Keith."  
  
Keith exhaled a laugh, nodding sluggishly. " _M'kay_."  
  
"Don't worry, baby. I'll take care of you when I'm done. You're doing so good. _So good_ for me, Keith." James kissed him once more, deep and clawing and making Keith whimper before he had them right back in position. Keith whined and moaned more insistently now that he knew the end was near, and James had to reach a whole new level of willful ignorance to finish those last two ridiculous problems. Ones that would be easy on another occasion.  
  
" _Fuck_."  
  
Keith chuckled softly, huskily, against his ear, and James finished his problem with a snarl as he threw the pencil down. Funny how his triumph had become a punishment for the both of them.  
  
"Come here." James growled as he stood and briefly carried a gasping Keith over to the bed (he was trying to be cool but god Keith was  _heavy)_ , falling with him and capturing lips that were already wide and kiss-swollen and slick, waiting for him.  
  
The first thrust of his hips was like heaven, like his ecstasy was poised at the edge for an eternity until it finally cascaded over.  
  
He hoped he could last.  
  
Keith clutched at the sheets, eyes shut and legs clamped tight around James' waist as he pounded desperately into him, panting heavily.  
  
" _Yes...yes...yes, oh...fuck_...James!" Keith gasped out, and James trailed his lips down Keith's jaw, nipping and licking at beads of sweat and murmuring Keith's name like a prayer.  
  
He was _so beautiful._  
  
" _I love you._ " James professed. It wasn't new to Keith, and he still hadn't said it back yet, but it brought a pleased smile to his lips and James quelled the red flag that clenched painfully in his heart at his lack of verbal response. Sometimes he _wondered..._  
  
"James! _Oh fuck!_ I'm gonna-"  
  
"Ah-don't you _dare_." James panted, "I told you...I _said_..."  
  
Keith cried out and James gasped as he clenched hard around him, back bowing as he spurted white over his belly. James heaved a stuttering sigh, pushing himself up to stare disapprovingly down at him and slow his grind.  
  
" _Goddamnit_ , Keith."  
  
Keith moaned, arms gone stretching up over his head and his eyes fluttering open as he looking up at James. " _Sorry_." he murmured in a grin that told James he was anything but.  
  
James sighed once more and pulled out of Keith for the first time in two hours. Keith made a whimpering, confused noise and watched with a furrow in his brow as James lay himself down on the bed and crossed his arms behind his head. "C'mere." he murmured, and Keith raised his head, curious. "Come on." James smiled, chuckling faintly, and Keith seemed more inclined at that, slowly getting to his knees and coming to sit beside him. "Ride me." James whispered, and Keith's pupils went all blown and dark.  
  
Keith bit his lip as he straddled him, sinking back down easily and exhaling a shaky moan, cock that had been soft between his legs twitching with renewed interest.  
  
" _Go on_." James encouraged, biting back a ragged moan when Keith rolled his hips in that way he knew James loved. His eyes slid shut and his lips parted on a wet, husky breath, a ghost of a smile upon them. It drove James wild, really, and it seemed all too effortless for Keith. There was a hidden strength in Keith's lithe build, a _power_ even, that had once scared James and now entranced him. Maybe it really _was_ effortless for him, to _exceed_ , to open his eyes and smile down at James while at the same time _ripping_ his soul from his body in the form of a white-out orgasm that had him shouting and convulsing beneath him.  
  
Keith was so beautiful.  
  
He was distracting.  
  
He was almost _dangerous_.  
  
And James loved him for it.  
  
Keith leaned down to capture his lips, to tug his lower lip between his teeth and to bite hard enough to make James give a strangled yelp, to bring him back to the present and the conundrum that was Keith already hard and ready and him spent and breathless. How the fuck did Keith _do it?_  
  
"Brat." James laughed, huffing and clutching Keith to his chest as he relaxed against him.  
  
Keith nuzzled into his neck and presses devilishly sweet kisses there, rutting softly against his stomach and making James grunt. " _You're_ the one who made me sit on you like that."  
  
" _You're_ the one who tried to get me to abandon my _homework_." James scoffed, "You _know_ that doesn't work."  
  
Keith moaned and James' breath hitched when he reached between them to jerk himself off. "I do. I know even _better_ now. Mm... _I liked it._ "  
  
"Jesus." James bit his lip.  
  
" _James_..." Keith sighed.  
  
"Just....oh my _god_ , Keith." James rolled them over and Keith whooped a laugh as he bounced against the mattress.  
  
James kissed him once, messy and so quickly Keith didn't even have a chance to reciprocate before James was kissing his way down his body, licking up the occasional bead of sweat. He smirked up at Keith as he took his cock in his mouth, and Keith moaned long and low, hands fisting in the pillow beneath his head.  
  
James closed his eyes and hummed around Keith, startling a gasp from him and bobbing his head until Keith spilled in his mouth. He coughed a bit as he swallowed and wiped his lips, and Keith turned his head into the pillow, hiding a smile as James kissed his way up his body and swiped his damp hair aside.  
  
"I love you." James whispered.  
  
Keith didn't quite look at him, smile soft as he nodded, " _I know_." he turned his head further into the pillow even as his fingers traced over James' lower lip.  
  
James settled himself beside Keith and took his hand in his own, kissing at his fingertips.  
  
Maybe one day.  
  
Maybe he'd say it back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't turn all angsty on me-ahsjahsasjksl!
> 
> You did it anyway...goddamnit.


	2. (T) Impact-ful Moment [Fluffy, cute, silly]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why exactly did Lance remember that Keith and James had a thing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Jeith is attacking me again. Have a tiny snippet.
> 
> This part is inspired by the latest update (chapter 2) in Opening A New Book, when Lance points out that Keith and James used to be boyfriends. It's basically just a prompt as to why he even remembers that.

At first, Keith was slightly shy on PDA. It was his _first_ boyfriend, after all, he didn't really know what to expect, or what was appropriate, and he _was_ always a little grossed out when he happened to see other cadets making out in the halls or even the commissary.

That said, it was something he easily warmed up to. James liked to hold hands, he liked to sit with thighs touching, all pressed up close and leaning unnecessarily into Keith, he liked to turn his nose into the edge of Keith’s jaw, nuzzle softly, maybe a peck or two here and there.

James was affectionate, to put it mildly.

Keith wasn’t really that affectionate when he first came to the Garrison. He hardly let even _Shiro_ touch him, shying away and having to be soothed into the shoulder touches, hair ruffles, and occasional hugs that Shiro soon helped him become used to, crave even.

He craved touch just as much with James, it was part of why he kept coming back during the (rather unfortunate) start of their relationship. Partly because it was a new kind of touch, partly because he craved it, and partly because he was falling for James. It wasn’t something he avoided admitting to himself anymore. He didn’t deny to himself that he loved that boy.

He’d tell him soon.

For now, he conveyed his feelings through touch.

He liked the soft, surprised noises James made when he reciprocated affection in public. He liked the way he could make _him_ blush instead, make him squirm and chuckle and shift his gaze to see if anyone was watching Keith kiss a line down his jaw.

His favorite was to nuzzle into the juncture of James’ shoulder as he pulled his collar back and suckled a new bruise into place. It was always quick, fairly discreet, and best of all: James went red like a tomato, sometimes whimpering. It was adorable.

It _wasn’t_ so adorable when Keith got called out. Or rather he couldn’t _appreciate_ it as well.

“Get a room!”

Keith’s head whipped up from where he was laving not-so-innocent affection to James' jaw, searching the commissary for the source of the call, and following James’ gaze led him to a cadet in their class. He couldn’t remember his name. In any case, he made eye contact and the other boy shrugged, waving his hand in a _'duh'_ sort of gesture. Keith just scowled, threw his leg over James’ to straddle him, and tugged him into a searing kiss while he flipped that kid off, never breaking eye contact.

The room whooped and whistled and the cadet sputtered, that was fun to see.

But Keith didn’t really care for the aftermath, he just smirked and licked at James’ lower lip as he pulled back, admiring the dazed way James blinked at him and winking just to fluster him further.

James coughed a laugh and hugged him to hide his blush. Keith chuckled and stroked his hair.

“You’re so extra.” James murmured.

Keith hummed, sliding deftly off his lap and sidling up next to him, “You like it.”

“Not if a teacher sees it. You know we’re not supposed to-”

“Date other students?” Keith wondered, using his fork to push his food around idly. “Make out? Fuck?”

James heaved a sigh, “We’re allowed to date...I think. Just...can't really in public...don't know if it's okay in private either but what the hell?” he shrugged. 

Keith smirked again, “Look at _you_ , James, _breaking rules_.”

James scowled, “You broke the rules first, remember? _You’re_ the one who dragged me off-”

Keith slapped his hand over James’ mouth, “ _James_ …”

He took Keith’s hand and kissed over his knuckles, “If it’s any consolation, I’d break them again...but only for _you_.”

Keith gasped, exaggerated and playful as he swooned in mock disbelief, “ _James_...that’s got to be the most romantic thing you’ve ever said to me!”

James just smiled, pressing his cheek into Keith’s hand.

Keith’s heart fluttered and once again, those fateful words were on the tip of his tongue.

_I love you_

_You're so special to me_

_You're amazing_

One day he’d say it aloud.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance is "cadet" by the way lol. 
> 
> Keith just TELL HIM....UGH I wrote you this way it shouldn't frustrate me this much that you and James were such a tragic tale hnnnnnnnn  
> ༼ つ ಥ_ಥ ༽つ

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on:  
> [Tumblr](http://crazyaniknowit.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Crazyaniknowit)  
> 


End file.
